


Something Special

by damnwellworthit



Category: Andrew Siwicki - Fandom, Gandrew - Fandom, Sweet Boys Podcast, garrett watts - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnwellworthit/pseuds/damnwellworthit
Summary: based on the voice memo Andrew got from Ricky while they were filming episode 15 of the podcast
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts, Gandrew
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Something Special

“Sorry i was gonna put my phone away but i got a voice memo from Ricky Montgomeryyyyy”

“oh! Ricky Montgomery came out with a song with Chloe Moriondo!”

“stream it!”

“stream ummm Mr. Loverman!!”

Andrew continued the bit by making a reference to some carbonated water brand he had seen and they continued to film the podcast. After maybe thirty minutes and his phone buzzing a few more times, Andrew couldn’t take it anymore. He knew he needed to talk to Ricky and that Ricky wanted to talk to him about what they’d been discussing over the last couple of days. Ricky was the only person who Andrew had come out to and to know how he truly felt about Garrett. Speaking of Garrett, he was getting ready to show Andrew something that he got for the podcast as a little “surprise” but Andrew decided to cut in then to suggest a quick break.

“Hey man is it okay if I step outside for a little bit? There’s just a lot on my mind right now and I’d like to get some air.”

“Oh Andrew! Of course that’s totally fine! I’m happy to go for a little walk with you if you want that”

“I think it might be better for me to just be by myself for a little bit if that’s alright. Maybe you can get everything set up for the next segment and when I’m back we can finish filming?” Andrew felt bad knowing Garrett would want to come with him, but he knew this was something he couldn’t really be around for.

After stepping outside, Andrew pulled up the initial voice memo that came in.

“Hey man you really just need to tell him how you feel. You already know he feels the same way”

As expected, there were a couple texts following that along with another voice memo which he listened to after reading the text messages.

aren’t you guys filming tonight anyway? maybe tell him then!

call me when you have a second, i think we need to talk about this

Andrew sighed, he knew Ricky was right that he should eventually tell Garrett how he felt; but even though he knew Garrett loved him- as he showed it constantly through compliments, gifts, and anything a best friend could possibly do- he still had a sliver of doubt that he didn’t love him the way he wanted him to. Just then Andrew looked through the window and saw Garrett cleaning up the space a little bit. He smiled fondly while watching for a moment then dialed Ricky’s number and started pacing around the backyard.

“Andrew!”

“Heyyy Ricky…”

“oh i’m so glad you called! Are you with Garrett yet? Either way I know you should like wait until your ready or whatever but I really think you two should talk it out because we all know I’m the middle man here and it’s killing me every time I talk to Garrett and he brings up how much he cares about you and I can’t say anything because you need to be the one to tell him but like seriously dude please just talk to him”

“woah woah woah calm down man! Yes, I’m with Garrett we’ve been filming”

“and??”

“i think i actually am ready to talk to him… tonight’s been really good so far”

“oh thank god. Also it’s technically not a thing yet but i better be the best man at the wedding”

“RICKY!!!”

“i’m kidding i’m kidding… kinda… anyway, sounds like i’m keeping you, go get him brother”

After hanging up Andrew took a few deep breaths as the realization of what he was about to do began settling on him. He was about to come out to his best friend who he also happened to be in love with. Not scary at all right?

As Andrew came back in he saw Garrett sitting on the couch looking at something on his phone and smiled fondly once again.

“Hey! Thanks for letting me step outside for a minute. I should be good now.” He said softly.

“Oh yeah no problem Andrew! You ready to keep filming?”

“Yeah let’s go”

After several strawberry donut oreos and weird coca cola coffee taste tests they finished up with filming and started gathering their things.

“Um.. Garrett?”

“what’s up brother?”

“C-can we talk for a minute?”

“Is this about why you stepped out earlier?”

“it actually is…” Andrew sighed, trying to remember to breathe

Garrett looked at him reassuringly

“Remember that voice memo I got from Ricky earlier?”

“oh yeah! what about it?”

“So Ricky and I have actually been talking quite a bit over the last week about uh… things and it’s all like extremely private and literally only he and my therapist know about it at this point.”

“Wow okay…”

“So I don’t know if you’ve noticed any sort of change in the way I’ve been acting especially over like the last month or two but um… I’ve made some self discoveries I guess you could say? You know how for most of your life you think you’re one thing and then suddenly something hits you and you tumble into this sense of confusion where you’re lost and have no idea what to do?”

Andrew was shaky at this point and he kept looking down at his hands as he kept talking. He paused for a moment to gather himself. Garrett stayed quiet but he reached over and placed a hand on Andrew’s knee. Andrew looked up and seeing Garrett smile at him allowed him to continue.

“Well I- I guess I lost myself for a while, but I think I’ve figured it out. Garrett- I-I’m…”

At this point Garrett seemed to understand what was happening and he smiled widely.

“Andrew… A-are you? Are you coming out to me?”

“I- I am yeah. I’m bi.”

“oh ANDREW!!!!” Just then Garrett pulled him in for a tight hug.

“I am so proud of you!” Tears began to fill both of their eyes as they sat there hugging for what felt like hours. Finally allowing himself to break from the hug Andrew looked up at Garrett.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner I just-“

“oh please! Don’t apologize the most important thing is that you decided to tell me when you were ready and that’s all I could ask for!”

“T-There is a reason why I didn’t tell you sooner though”

Garrett sat there for a moment looking at his best friend like he was the only other person in the world. As he let Andrew’s words sink in he began to put things together. “Was that voice memo about me by chance?” he asked timidly

“Do you want to hear it?”

“Only if you’re comfortable with me hearing it.”

He took out his phone and pressed play on the voice memos turning the volume up for Garrett to hear.

“Hey man you really just need to tell him how you feel. You already know he feels the same way”

“I see the way you two look at each other, and honestly the kind of love you two have for each other is extremely rare. Don’t let that slip away from you. You care about each other so much and there is literally nothing that can get in the way of what you could become. Tell him you love him like he loves you because i honestly think you guys could be unstoppable”

Andrew looked up at Garrett once Ricky’s voice faded to find that he was already looking at him as well.

“He’s right you know. We could be unstoppable” Andrew continued to look at Garrett as he said this.

Without a single word Garrett moved in closer and Andrew followed. Neither of them had to say another word and they both knew this was the start of something really special.


End file.
